


Heath x Kuga Oneshots

by EstelweNadia



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 6, Episode 8, Episode Tag, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Kyousuke Kuga/Yagami Tomoe, Past Relationship(s), Random & Short, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Promise made in the Sunset.<br/>Heath and Kuga connected more than their feelings after the race.</p><p>Chapter 2: Shakened<br/>Set after Episode 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise made in the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I am a fervent fan of Kyosuke Kuga (even currently role-playing him) and Kyosuke Kuga/Hasekura Heath is my favorite pairing!
> 
> They are like, so canon, omg. <3

"Bye! Don't forget to come early for your usual morning practice tomorrow!" Heath yelled, waving enthusiastically at the retreating members of their club.

"Bye, senpai!" Their unison voices were soft, yet the wind carried them well.

Kuga watched them go, then watched Heath's face back-lit by the encroaching sunset.

Heath no longer looked lonely. His eyes shone with joy, his smile radiated with fierce energy, as opposed to the quiet expression of despair Heath sometimes unwittingly shown whenever he thought no one was watching.

"Kyosuke?" Heath's worried voice startled him out of his unintended reverie. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is everything alright?"

Kuga blinked himself back to awareness. Heath was frowning at him, and Kuga was tempted to brush that frown away. He shook his head but offered his close friend a small smile. "Everything is fine, Hasekura. It's just that... You looked happy."

_Happier than the last time I saw you._

Heath shot him an incredulous look, before breaking into a brilliant smile that rivalled the sun. "Of course I'm happy, Kyosuke. Honan Stride Club has been revived, and is now better than ever before!"

Kuga's smile grew a tad wider; Heath's cheerfulness was contagious.

"And most importantly, I am happy because you are right here with me again."

Rendered speechless with the unexpected confession, Kuga could only stare.

Even when Heath slowly reached up to remove his hair tie, sifting his fingers through the silver hair as they danced freely in the wind, Kuga still could not move.

 _Hasekura never did like me with my hair tied_ , Kuga dazedly remembered.

When Heath used his other hand to cup his cheek, Kuga cradled that hand with his own, and leaned minutely into the touch.

Warm.

"Right where you belong. By my side. Where we are meant to be."

And then, Heath's lips sealed over his own, locking them into a passionate kiss.

They had connected their feelings in the race, when they smacked their palms together.

Now, they were connecting something far stronger, through something far more intimate.

Kuga broke it off just so he could touch their foreheads together, noses brushed lightly against each other, lips barely apart.

"Together." Kuga whispered.

"Nothing, and no one, will get in between us again," Heath solemnly promised.

"And from here on, from this moment on, I, will never leave your side."

It appeared that Kuga had said the right thing, because Heath beamed ever so brightly.

When they leaned forward for another kiss, Kuga's heart soared.

And as the sun set, painting the sky with brilliant hues of orange and crimson, the wind scattered leaves all around them.

It was as though the sun and the wind, had blessed their promise.

A promise made in the sunset.


	2. Shakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Episode 8.

Heath wasn't sure what to feel when Tomoe showed up. There were so many conflicting emotions it was impossible for Heath to decide exactly what he was feeling at the very moment.

 

Happiness was one, because he was certainly glad to see Tomoe again, after so long.

 

Relief was another, because he was relieved to know in the flesh that Tomoe was safe and doing well. Better than them, in fact. 

 

A tad of envy, too, to see how far Tomoe had transcended during his time away. 

 

Tried as he might, Heath could not deny the surge of jealousy, of possessiveness fighting for dominance amidst his warring emotions. Kuga and Tomoe's relationship was something Heath could never comprehend - they could understand each other without having to even say a word, while Heath would demand and badger for explanations until he understood. 

 

They might even be close, once upon a time, but neither could ascertain one's feelings for another until the incident, where nobody expected Kuga to be so protective of Heath, and his willingness to sacrifice his reputation and position in their Stride Club in order to protect Heath, had left them shakened.

 

Tomoe had left for America soon after; whether it was because of the incident or because of Kuga's reaction no one knew. 

 

Heath had always been so sure that Kuga and Tomoe were together, together. He was so shocked of the revelation that he couldn't stop Kuga from walking away, that he sat numb and alone in the empty club room trying to make sense of everything. 

 

Then there was anxiety,  because he knew, underneath Kuga's calm exterior, Kuga's emotions were raging like a hurricane, and Heath was anxious to see how Kuga was dealing with Tomoe's return, and Heath was anxious to soothe Kuga's emotions back to calm. 

 

Which was precisely why he was here; looking for Kuga only to find himself flat against the wall, heart thudding against his chest, at the sound of familiar voice, in the presence of someone he was more than familiar with. 

 

Tomoe, and Kuga. 

 

"Kyosuke," Tomoe's quiet voice shattered the piercing darkness, "I'm sorry that I tried to invite you. I just realized that I shouldn't have..."

 

Heath's hands curled into fists in his pants pockets. _What? Tomoe tried to invite Kuga?_

 

A rustle of sound, of hair swishing around as Kuga replied, his husky voice sending warmth of affection rushing through his veins. "What do you mean?" 

 

"You were there, Heath was there, I was there. I thought the meeting was destined. I thought the three of us would make ideal Stride. But I was wrong."

 

There was a beat of silence. Heath was pretty sure that the frown on his face now matched Kuga's. 

 

"Our paths never crossed. We are never connected. We have been walking on separate paths this whole time. So..."

 

Heath then decided he could not listen to the conversation anymore, so stepped away from the wall and walked away. He knew what Tomoe was going to say next, and he couldn't listen to it. He didn't want to hear Tomoe say it. 

 

Say goodbye.

 

As though their friendship, the memories they had created over the years, the jokes and smiles and laughter and tears, meant nothing to him. 

 

If he was already this shakened by Tomoe's unexpected confession, he could only imagine how much worse Kuga was feeling. 

 

A light breeze stirring the air was the only indication of Kuga's arrival. 

 

Then there was warmth, enveloping him, pulling him close against the strong chest, wrapping him tight as though the embrace was the only thing holding him together. 

 

When Heath wrapped his arms around the lean body, only then he realized that Kuga was shaking, like a leaf caught in a turbulence.

 

"It's okay, Kyosuke," Heath whispered, his own voice breaking. "I got you."

 

Just with that, without shedding a tear, Kuga broke down. 

 

And Heath, wasn't far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just leave the ending hanging like that. There are so much feels I just have to do something about it. 
> 
> So here it is. Sorry about the angst; I couldn't resist. XD

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story. Sorry for mistakes, glaringly obvious or no - my works are mostly unbeta-ed (I have no beta reader, unfortunately). ^^;
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are immensely appreciated. ^^


End file.
